


Crime and Punishment

by Avidreader6



Series: Bucky's Boys [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bathing/Washing, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Collars, Gags, Multi, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Not Iron Man 3 Compliant, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Punishment play, Riding Crops, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Spanking, Steve is a brat this time, Tony is very sorry, Whips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7575853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avidreader6/pseuds/Avidreader6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has, once again, rushed in headfirst during a mission with Tony following right behind, disregarding Coulson's orders to cover Clint. Clint ends up injured and Tony feels guilty. Tony is feeling guilty and feels he needs to be punished. Steve, on the other hand, is not feeling as guilty and is determined that Bucky will see reason. </p>
<p>Bucky has other plans. His boys know better than to abandon their team and it's time they learned a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crime and Punishment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thealidoyle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealidoyle/gifts).



> Everything Bucky does to Tony and Steve, in regards to punishment, has been negotiated beforehand. I tried to ensure there are plenty of check-ins and a lot of Bucky being sure his boys are still okay. 
> 
> Scening helps Tony and Steve feel absolved and let go of the mistakes they would have otherwise plague them.

Tony touched down and set Steve on solid ground. Standing on the landing pad, Steve watched the bots remove Tony’s armor, leaving him in just his skin-tight flight suit. Once he was free, Tony shivered and pressed himself against Steve’s side, wanting to absorb even just a little of his warmth. They made their way to the doors, but before they could get inside, they both got a glimpse of Bucky stalking through the penthouse, scowl still on his face from the debrief earlier. Tony shivered and curled into himself a little further. Steve shifted to put his arm around him and frowned. 

“Tony, we should go after him.”

Tony sighed. “No, Steve. We shouldn’t. You know Bucky needs his space to cool off right now. He’s angry with us.” Steve began to interrupt, but Tony cut him off, “and he has every right to be. We pulled some stupid shit today.”

“I still think-”

“I know you do, Steve. I’ll let you argue all of that with him later. Right now I want to go inside and check on Clint.”

Steve hugged Tony closer a moment, leaning his cheek in Tony’s hair and taking a chance to inhale the familiar scent of the shorter man, before getting them inside. “Okay, Tony.” 

Once they were in the elevator, Tony leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes, doing his best not to think about the battle. He could feel his hands were shaking so he clenched them at his sides.“Clint’s floor, please, Jarvis.”

“Right away, sir.” 

Tony felt horrible that Clint had been hurt, but the worst part of it was that Clint had been hurt because Tony had disobeyed orders and hadn’t been there to catch the archer when he’d fallen. When he felt Steve’s hand take his, Tony tried to smile, but it was hard. Steve squeezed his hand and got his attention.

“He’s okay, Tony. There were only a few gashes that needed stitches. Phil is with him now, and you know Clint will milk that for all it’s worth.”

Tony barked out a harsh laugh and looked up into the lights in an effort to make his eyes stop tearing. “That’s right. He’ll have Agent looking after him, and checking on him constantly. Still need to apologize, though.”

Steve pressed his lips to Tony’s forehead. “I know, sweetheart.”

The elevator doors opened and Steve followed Tony out. Clint was laid out on the couch, head in Coulson’s lap, drugged, goofy smile on his face. There were bandages on his arms and Tony knew there were a few wrapped around his chest and stomach as well. Coulson was gently running his fingers through Clint’s hair, watching a reality show as Clint dozed. Tony smiled shyly at the agent and tiptoed closer to the couch, wanting to see more of Clint and reassure himself the archer was okay.

Rolling his shoulders back, Tony forced another smile and tried to find his usual bravado. “What’s the verdict? Will he live?”

Muting the television, Phil turned his head just enough so he could see Tony. He’d been able to hear the false cheer in the other man’s voice, so it was hard to stay truly angry with him. “He’s going to live. And he gets the good drugs for a couple of days.” 

Taking a step closer, Tony rubbed the back of his head. “Listen, Agent, I want to, no, not want, I need to apologize. I should have listened to you and followed orders. I know better and know Clint relies on me to be there when needs a lift. When Katniss over there is lucid, I’ll come back and apologize to him too.”

Phil was silent for a moment. He looked down at his Hawkeye, dozing in his lap and smiled. “Thank you, Tony. I appreciate and accept your apology.”

Tony’s shoulders visibly sagged in relief. “Thank you...Phil.”

Chuckling, Phil beckoned Tony closer. Tony hurried over and sat on the arm of the couch, pressing his side against Phil’s shoulder, eagerly basking in the comfort the older man always exuded. “Have you spoken to Bucky yet?”

Tony’s eyes dropped to the ground. “Not yet,” he mumbled. “Wanted to give him some space.”

Reaching over, Phil gave Tony’s leg a reassuring squeeze. “That’s a very good idea, Tony. Don’t wait too long, though, okay?” 

“I won’t. I’ve got an apology plan for when we leave here.”

“That’s good, Tony. Bucky will like that you know what you did wrong and that you are apologizing.” Looking over his shoulder at where Steve was still standing near the elevator, Phil asked, “Steve? What about you?”

“Hmm?” Turning to attention to Phil, Steve shrugged. “I’m gonna go with Tony.”

“Not feeling as contrite as he is, I’m guessing?”

Mouth set in a hard line, Steve shook his head. “I feel badly that I rushed off without waiting, but I’m not sorry for why I did it. Hopefully, Bucky will be able to understand that.”

Tony frowned at the rigid set of Steve’s shoulders and got off the couch, placing himself at Steve’s side. It was going to be a long night if Steve was this determined that he was in the right. “Come on, Steve. I’ve got a plan.”

Stepping back into the elevator, Tony leaned his head out. “Bye, Agent!”

Phil laughed and waved them off, attention already moving back to the drowsy boy in his lap. “They’re in for it tonight, aren’t they, sweet boy?”

Clint just let his eyes drift shut again and hummed his agreement. 

* * * * * * *

When they reached the bedroom, Tony immediately moved to the bed and stripped off the comforter, folding it neatly at the foot of the bed. “JARVIS, where’s Bucky?”

“Sergeant Barnes is currently at the firing range, sir.” 

Tony winced and even Steve flinched. They both knew this meant Bucky was truly furious with them and was trying to burn off some of his anger before seeing them. “Thanks, JARVIS. Steve help me get my flight suit off.”

With Steve’s help, Tony got the flight suit off and folded it carefully on the dresser. Turning to Steve, he beckoned him closer. “Your turn, Steve.” Steve stayed where he was, arms crossed over his chest, rooted to the floor. Tony tried again. “Please, Steve. I know you’re at least a little sorry for what happened, so help me show Bucky that.” 

Unable to say no to the plaintive tone in Tony’s voice, Steve’s arms dropped and he moved closer to let Tony get him out of his gear. Once everything was folded alongside Tony’s, Steve leaned into his genius for a kiss. His lips teased at Tony’s drawing him in closer until Steve could put his arms around him and pull him into his chest. 

When it ended, Tony rested his cheek against Steve’s chest and breathed deep. “Thank you for that, Steve. I needed it.”

“I know, sweetheart. Now come on.” 

Together they went and knelt near the foot of the bed. They had placed themselves in that exact spot, so that when Bucky did come up, he would see them right away and know what they were trying to do. 

“JARVIS, please ask Bucky if he would be willing to join us upstairs.”

* * * * * *

Bucky had just emptied his clip when JARVIS’s voice filtered in. “Sergeant Barnes, sir asks if you would be willing to join him and Captain Rogers in the bedroom.”

Slipping his last clip into the gun, Bucky smirked. “Yeah, that’s a good idea. I’m going to go when I finish this clip, but JARVIS? Don’t tell my boys”

“As you wish.”

“Thank you, JARVIS.” Bucky lifted the gun and before firing, asked, “how did they look, JARVIS?”

“They are both kneeling by the bed, nude. Captain Rogers is very still, but sir is shaking a little.”

Rolling his shoulders back, Bucky fired, trying to shake the image of his boys waiting for him. He knew it was a good shot, but he was also aware that it wasn’t his usual bullseye. Shaking himself he tried to clear his head. He wanted to finish this clip and then get upstairs. It was clear at least one of his boys was wanting to make it up to him.

Bucky let JARVIS take him upstairs and as he approached the bedroom he paused to think about what JARVIS had told him. Steve was clearly unrepentant about his actions, whereas Tony truly felt bad about what he’d done. Bucky frowned. Both his boys had behaved abominably, but it was only Tony who seemed to want to atone.

Stepping into the bedroom, Bucky looked at the sight before him and let out a low whistle. “What have we here? My boys, naked, and on their knees, waiting so quietly for me.” Only sparing them a quick glance, Bucky looked around the room and spotted their gear folded on the dresser. Stripping off his shirt, he tossed it on top of their gear. “And look at this. Everything is folded so nice and neat and you even pulled the covers down. It’s almost as if you’re trying to tell me something.” 

Metal fingers trailing over the dresser, Bucky spun to look at where Tony and Steve were kneeling. Jarvis had been right. Steve was kneeling, still and stoic, his head was up and he was looking straight ahead, arms loose at his sides. It was clear he was only doing this for Tony’s sake. Tony, on the other hand, was completely different. He was trembling slightly, head bowed, fists clenched on his thighs, leaning forward enough to almost be bent double. 

In the matter of a few steps, Bucky closed the distance between him and Tony. Sinking his fingers into soft hair, he took hold of the strands and tilted Tony’s head up. Tony moved easily in Bucky’s grip, staying silent even when there was a little pain. When his eyes met Bucky’s flinty blue gaze, he started to look away, but Bucky stopped him. “No. You look at me, Anthony.” 

Tony looked back into Bucky’s eyes and trembled some more. Loosening his grip, Bucky let go, letting Tony’s head fall forward. “Tell me what this is all for, Anthony.” 

“We,” There was a grumble from Steve and Tony gulped and continued on, “I mean, I, I wanted to apologize for my behavior, sir. I should have known better and should not have disobeyed a direct order from Coulson. I know I need to be punished and I wanted to show you that I am ready to take whatever you feel I deserve, sir.”

Bucky’s fingers slid back into Tony’s hair, much gentler this time, just soft strokes along his scalp. He pressed Tony’s face to his thigh, against the rough fabric of his tac pants. When Tony began to nuzzle into his leg, Bucky had to grit his teeth in order not to praise and pet him. Tonight was about punishment and both his boys had earned it. “Tell me why you need to be punished, Anthony.” 

Tony’s shoulders shook. “Because I went against a direct order, sir.”

“What happened when you did that?”

“Clint fell and ended up hurt, sir.”

“Very good. Now do you remember why you decided to so blatantly disregard Coulson’s order?” Tony was silent, so Bucky gave a sharp tug on his hair. “Answer me, Anthony.” 

“I’m sorry, sir. It was because Steve commed me and said he needed help, sir.”

“That’s right. Why did Steve need your help?”

Bucky watched Steve get stiffer and stiffer with each question he asked, fists clenching at his sides until his knuckles were white. Tony kept his eyes on Bucky, his own shoulders stiffening as he saw Steve getting angry.

“He’d run off because he thought you were in danger and didn’t have backup.” 

“Very good, Anthony. Was I in danger when you and Stevie arrived?”

“No, sir, you had it all handled by the time we got there.”

“Yes, I did, meaning you both abandoned our team to deal with all those Doombots themselves. Which was not good.”

“No, it wasn’t, sir, we’re lucky Clint was the only one injured.”

“We were very lucky indeed. Now before we go any further, what’s our safeword?”

Tony took a deep breath. “Shield, sir.” 

“Good boy. I have one more question.”

“Sir?”

“Why didn’t you take any toys out?”

“I didn’t want to guess what you would want to use tonight, sir. We’re being punished and you are the only one who can decide how that happens.”

Bucky knelt quickly and pulled Tony into his arms. “Well done, Anthony. You know I don’t like it when you presume to know what I want.” 

Tony sank into the embrace, knowing it would likely be the only one he got for some time tonight. Bucky rubbed his back a few times and pressed a kiss to his temple, before letting him go and standing again. As he moved to the closet, Steve finally spoke. “Bucky! What about-”

“No, Steve. I can tell you don’t think you’ve done anything wrong, so I am going to deal with Anthony first and let you stew a bit.”

“But, Buck!”

“No! If you want to continue to sass me, I will gag you, but right now, I’m going to get the things I need and if you want to actually apologize, you can when I come back.” 

Steve fell silent again and watched Bucky walk away. Stepping into the closet, Bucky shut the door behind him and took a moment to breathe. He should have known Steve wouldn’t think he’d done anything to apologize for. Hopefully, if Bucky just let him kneel there and think, Steve would realize that he had done things that were not okay.

Moving to the back of the closet, Bucky pulled out two collars and set them aside. Matching cuffs were next, Bucky knew Steve was going to be trouble tonight, and Tony liked the reminder on his wrists and ankles of what could happen. These weren’t Tony and Steve’s usual cuffs and collars. They were made to be worn when Tony and Steve had been especially bad and needed to be reminded who was in charge. Unlike their usual collars, which were lined with soft velvet, these collars were unlined, rough leather and were studded to serve as a constant reminder to his boys that they were being punished. 

Opening a couple drawers, Bucky debated between a riding crop and a paddle. He liked the feel of a paddle in his hand, but Tony moved so beautifully when he felt the sting of the crop against his skin, and the marks the leather tongue left were always a sight to see. Finding his favorite, Bucky wrapped his fingers around the smooth, glass handle and swung it a few times, enjoying the sound it made as it moved through the air. Placing it aside with the collars, Bucky pulled out a whip next. This would be for Steve if he actually apologized. The braided leather would leave beautiful stripes along the super soldier’s back which would actually last for at least a day.

Tiptoeing to the door, Bucky could hear the hushed tones of Steve and Tony arguing. As the voices continued, Bucky shook his head, looked like he would be needing a gag after all. Looking at everything he’d already pulled out and knowing there was still more, Bucky laughed to himself and fetched one of the baskets Tony had, had stocked in there for when they needed to carry a lot. He picked out two cock rings and put them in the basket. Neither of his boys would be coming tonight, though if Tony was very very good, he might change his mind about that. Plugs went in next, followed by the colored balls Bucky would have Steve hold while he was gagged.

Basket under his arm, Bucky stepped out of the closet and found Tony had shifted away from Steve closer to the corner of the bed, his shoulders were hunched even more, and his chin was resting on his chest. “Everything okay out here, boys?”

Tony looked over at Bucky, tears drying on his cheeks. “It’s fine, sir. I was trying to talk to Steve about apologizing.”

Setting the basket on the bed, Bucky went to stand in front of Tony. “Steve, care to enlighten me why that discussion would lead to tears?” Steve stayed silent, mouth staying stubbornly shut. Bucky clenched his fists at his sides and closed his eyes to count to three in his head. He knew he needed to be calm and collected for this, lashing out with his own anger would not work. 

“Fine. If you want to continue being stubborn you can kneel there until I decide if I even want you tonight.” 

Steve jerked. The threat of getting absolutely nothing from Bucky finally forced him to react. Reaching into the basket, Bucky took out Tony’s collar and cuffs. Kneeling in front of him, Bucky tipped his chin up. “You know why you have to wear these tonight?”

Tony gulped as Bucky fastened the collar around his throat. The rough leather was already rubbing on his skin and the pointed studs meant he couldn’t bow his head too far without being poked. “Be-because I was bad and this is a re-reminder that I need to earn back my collar.” 

“Good boy.” He buckled the cuffs around Tony’s wrists and ankles next before standing and fetching Steve’s. When he came to kneel in front of Steve, he could see there was doubt in his sky blue eyes. “Steve? Are you going to tell me what happened to make Anthony cry, or am I going to put these away tonight?” 

Steve hesitated, eyes moving between Bucky and the collar in his hands. “Tony wanted me to apologize and admit I was wrong. I didn’t want to and then said something mean.” 

Buckling the collar around Steve’s throat, Bucky shook his head, disappointed. “What did you say to him?”

“That if he’d just done as he was supposed to and listened to Coulson, Clint wouldn’t have been hurt and we wouldn’t be here. When I jumped, I knew I’d be fine. I shouldn’t have said it, but I was mad. ”

Bucky clicked his tongue disapprovingly. “That was very mean, Stevie. Do you feel bad at all for jumping off that building and leaving Natasha to battle the Doombots alone? Or for giving Anthony an impossible choice like that?”

Steve’s eyes narrowed and he frowned. “I don’t, Buck. You were in danger.”

“The thing is, Stevie, I wasn’t. Anthony has already told us that by the time you both arrived I had dealt with my Doombots.” Bucky buckled the last cuff and started to move back to Tony. 

Steve stopped him. “Bucky, sir, I am, I am sorry that I made Tony go against Coulson’s orders. Clint being injured is on me, not him. I knew Tony would come if I asked no matter what orders he’d been given.” 

Chucking Steve gently under the chin, Bucky smiled sadly. “Well, at least we know you can apologize for something.” 

Reaching into the basket, Bucky fetched the ball gag. Holding it up to Steve, he waited for Steve to open his mouth. When the blond didn’t, he bent down and gripped his jaw with cool metal fingers. “Stevie, you either open your mouth willingly or we can remove the collar and you can go to the living room and wait for us to finish.”

Steve slowly opened his mouth and let Bucky slip the ball in, buckling it behind his head. Steve hated being gagged since usually he was very good at keeping quiet when he was told. Tonight, though, Bucky wanted Steve to have a constant reminder that he was being punished. 

“Up on the bed now, Stevie.” Bucky waited for Steve to scurry up on the bed and kneel facing him. Once he was still, Bucky cupped his cheek and ran a thumb over his cheekbone, before handing him a red and yellow ball for each hand. “Now do you remember how to safeword with the gag in?”

Steve nodded and promptly dropped the red ball on the bed. Bucky picked it up and placed it back in his hand. “Perfect. Now you’re going to stay right here while Anthony takes his punishment like the good boy he is. Can you keep your hands on your thighs or do I need to clip them together?”

Steve settled his hands on his thighs as his answer and Bucky nodded. When he looked over at Steve and the beautiful picture he made, he couldn’t help but grin. Steve was already getting hard, cock filling out more and more with each slight, barely there touch. 

“I’ve got a cock ring in that basket for you too, Stevie. Do I need to put it on you now or can you keep from coming?”

Steve shook his head and Bucky smiled. Reaching forward he tweaked Steve’s nipples hard, making him groan and lean forward into the touch. 

“Hopefully, by the time it’s your turn, you’ll be feeling a bit more apologetic.” 

Frowning, Steve tried to argue through the gag and Bucky just shook his head, disappointed. “So bratty tonight, Stevie. I’m used to Anthony being my brat, but look at him over there, absolutely silent, and waiting for me. I’d planned on not letting either of you come tonight, but if he continues to behave so sweetly, he may earn it.”

Steve tried to argue further but gave up when he felt Bucky’s metal hand wrap around his cock and gave it a few, quick, hurried strokes. Steve’s hands clenched around the balls as his cock filled out further. Bucky circled his thumb around the tip before sliding down and pausing at the base, applying a bit of pressure. “Ah, ah. You’re going to sit here and watch me punish Anthony and think about what happened today and why you should be sorry for abandoning your team for the imaginary danger you thought one person was in.”

This time, when he walked away, Bucky chose to ignore the sounds coming from Steve in favor of giving his attention to Tony. Tony lifted his head and looked up at Bucky when he saw Bucky’s boots. “Are you ready, Anthony?”

“Yes, sir.” 

“Up on the bench. I want you on all fours, facing the mirror.”

Tony began to stand, but after being on his knees for so long, his legs had fallen asleep. He faltered and stumbled. Bucky caught him as he fell and held onto him until Tony whispered. “I’m okay now, sir.” 

Gently squeezing his biceps, Bucky looked Tony in the eye. “Are you sure? We can stand here a minute longer if you need. I should not have kept you on your knees for so long.” 

“I’m sure, Bucky. I would have safe-worded if I needed a break. I’m ready, sir.”

Bucky let him go and watched with a careful eye as Tony was able to arrange himself on the bench just as he’d been ordered. Stepping back and taking in the sight before him, Bucky moved around Tony and took the crop and a cock ring from the basket. 

Pausing near Tony’s head, Bucky held the crop to his mouth. “Open up, Anthony.” 

Tony’s lips parted and Bucky pushed the crop between his teeth, letting go when he felt Tony bite down, keeping the crop in his mouth. “Good boy. You hold that for me while I get this cock ring on you. Drop it and I will be extremely disappointed. Wouldn’t want to see that lovely glass break. I know you remember the fun we’ve had utilizing that cool, smooth glass.”

When Bucky saw the slight tip of Tony’s head, he moved to Tony’s side, metal fingers stroking lightly over Tony’s trembling form. He smoothed his hand down Tony’s flank before reaching down and taking hold of his hardening cock. Stroking Tony to full hardness, Bucky rolled the cock ring over him, settling it snugly at the base. 

There was a low groan from his genius, but when Bucky turned his head to check, Tony had managed to keep hold of the crop between his teeth, collar preventing him from looking anywhere but in the mirror. Bucky grinned crookedly at the sight. Tony was a vision like this, ready and waiting for whatever Bucky was going to give him.

“Well done, Anthony. I know you’re anxious to feel the sting of that crop on your lovely behind, but you’re going to have to wait a bit longer. I expect you to be patient and keep still while I open you up and slip a plug in you. When I’m done reddening your skin with this beautiful piece of leather, I’m going to fuck you hard and fast, so I want you open and wet for me.” 

Tony whimpered and bit down harder on the crop. Bucky chuckled and walked his fingers up Tony’s spine until he could reach his basket of goodies. Retrieving a large plug and the lube, Bucky looked Steve in the eye. “Do you know the best part, Anthony? Stevie’s gonna watch me punish you and fuck you and there’s nothing he can do about it. He’ll have to wait and if he’s feeling apologetic, he’ll get his turn.”

Bobbing his head a bit, Tony shivered and wiggled his behind in anticipation. Bucky chuckled and gave Tony’s ass a little smack. “Such an exhibitionist. I know how much you like Stevie watching. I’m not going to be gentle, though. You’re still in trouble.” 

Tony’s head began to droop, but he didn’t get far when he felt the sting of the studs on his collar. Grabbing a handful of his hair, Bucky pulled his head up. “You’ve gotta watch too. I had you face the mirror for a reason. So eyes open, and head up.” 

Popping the cap on the lube, Bucky spread Tony’s cheeks and poured it right over Tony’s hole. Tony jerked as the cold liquid hit his skin, but kept hold of the crop. Slowly and methodically, Bucky circled his fingers over the tight ring of muscle until it began to relax. Squeezing more lube over his fingers, he began to press inside with two fingers. Tony tensed at first but relaxed as Bucky continued to apply steady pressure. Soon, Bucky’s fingers were moving in and out of him, and Tony was trying his best not to cry out as Bucky ruthlessly massaged his fingertips over his prostate. 

Pressing a third finger alongside the other two, Bucky scissored them apart and watched his boy fight to do as he was told and keep the crop between his teeth. When he felt Tony was stretched enough he removed his fingers and reached for the plug. Slicking it up with lube, he met Tony’s eyes in the mirror, there was only a thin ring of brown left around Tony’s pupil and he was breathing heavily. “Are you ready, Anthony?”

Tony nodded, and Bucky began working the plug inside him. Tony’s head began to droop and Bucky gave him a quick smack. “Anthony, you were told to watch.”

Head lifting, Tony groaned around the crop in his mouth as the widest part of the plug slid inside him. “Very good, Anthony.” 

Wiping his hands off on his pants, Bucky moved to stand in front of Tony. Holding out his hand, he said, “drop it, Anthony.”

Crop in one hand, Bucky got a grip on Tony’s hair with the other and tilted his head back. “Good boy, Anthony. Now how many of Clint’s wounds required stitches?”

Closing his eyes, Tony thought and tried to remember. “Five, sir.”

Releasing Tony’s head, Bucky dragged the crop along Tony’s back. Looking Steve in the eye, Bucky asked. “And where did he need to get those stitches?”

Shuddering as the cool leather moved over his skin, Tony answered. “One cut on his right arm, two on his left, one cut on his left leg, one cut on his chest, and one slash on his stomach.”

Slapping the crop a few times against his palm, Bucky grinned. “I’ll tell you what we’re going to do, Anthony. You’re going to get ten swats for disobeying Coulson, and then two more for each of Clint’s more serious injuries. How does that sound?”

Flinching slightly at the sound of leather meeting flesh, Tony nodded but then spoke. “Sir, what, what about Clint’s, Clint’s sprained wrist?”

Tony’s voice was thick, and Bucky could tell he was holding back tears. “Anthony, honey, Clint sprains his wrist on an almost monthly basis. I was not going to punish for something he deals with regularly. The last time it happened, Coulson had to fish him out of a dumpster.”

Choking back a sob, Tony shook his head. “But this time, it was my fault.”

Moving back to Tony’s head, Bucky squatted so they were face to face. “Yes, it was your fault, but it was not a serious injury. Do you understand, Anthony?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good, now give me a color.”

Tony took a few breaths, tears already slowing. “Green, sir.”

“And your knees?”

“A little stiff, but manageable.”

“Okay, I’m going to trust you to let me know if you need a break, Anthony. If your knees feel like giving out, you call yellow, or safeword. Got it?” Bucky looked over Steve to be sure he had not dropped one of the balls. “That goes for you as well, Stevie. Color still green?”

Steve gave a short nod and Tony answered, “yes, sir.”

“Remember to keep count for me.” 

Taking his place behind Tony once again, Bucky brought the crop down sharply on his backside. 

As the red line blossomed on Tony’s skin, he cried. “One, sir.”

The next few strikes Bucky restricted to Tony’s ass, pausing between each one to be sure Tony was keeping count. After that, he began to vary each hit. A few along went on the backs of Tony’s thighs and then back to his ass, making sure to catch the plug with every other strike. Anytime the crop jostled the plug, Tony would moan and rock back and forth attempting to move the plug against his prostate.

When he reached ten, he stopped and ran a hand through his hair, brushing it out of his face, and let Tony catch his breath. “Color?”

“Gre-yellow, sir. My knees-”

Setting the crop on the bed, Bucky held out his hands. Tony took them and let Bucky carefully ease him to standing. “Good, Anthony. We’re going to walk around the bedroom a few times and then we’ll finish.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“You’re welcome. Now, while we walk. Tell me what those ten swats were for.”

Tony began to cry again, but his voice was steady.“They were because I disobeyed a direct order from Coulson.” 

“Very good, and what are the next ten for?”

“Each of Clint’s more serious injuries.”

“That’s right.” Arm around Tony’s waist, they made a few more circuits around the room, Tony letting Bucky take a lot of his weight. 

After their last circuit, Bucky stopped in front of the bench. “Color?”

Tony smiled softly, leaning a little more into Bucky. “Green, sir.”

As he waited for Tony to get settled, Bucky looked at Steve and saw both the red and yellow balls still in his hands, cock hard against his stomach with a steady stream of precum sliding down the length. “Back on the bench for me. And after this, when your skin is striped red and pink, I’m going to take that plug out and slip my cock right in. I’m so hard for you, Anthony. You’re taking your punishment so well.”

Getting back on the bench, Tony shivered under Bucky’s praise. “I’m ready, sir.”

Bucky picked up the crop and gave Tony his last ten strikes. When he’d finished, Bucky stepped back and admired his handiwork. Just like he’d promised, Tony’s skin was beautifully covered in red and pink. Holding his right hand over Tony’s skin, Bucky could feel the heat coming from the welts, and he felt himself get harder in his pants. 

Tony jerked when he felt cool metal trace over the welts and Bucky snickered. “So beautiful, Anthony. Are you ready for me to fuck you?”

“Yes! Bucky, sir, I’m ready.”

Carefully removing the plug, Bucky stripped off his pants and slicked up his cock. He moaned as he was able to slide inside Tony in one smooth stroke. Holding tight onto Tony’s hips, Bucky wasted no time fucking Tony hard and fast. 

Meeting Tony’s eyes in the mirror, Bucky grinned. “That’s it, Anthony. You were made for this. God, you feel so good.” 

Tony moaned when Bucky took his cock in his hand and began to stroke it in time with his thrusts. “Please, Bucky, sir, more. Don’t stop. I’m all yours. Fuck!”

“Look at yourself, Anthony. Look how fucking gorgeous you in that mirror. God, Anthony, you have no idea how perfect you feel around my cock. You’re so hard, and aching, absolutely dripping, wanting to come. But not right now. Maybe later. You’ve been so good for me. Right now, only I get to come. Bad boys have to wait, don’t they?”

“Yes, sir! Only good boys get to come on sir’s cock.”

Bucky could feel his orgasm was close, Tony whined further under him and began to push back against him. “That’s it, Anthony. God, I’m close. Gonna fill you up. Maybe I’ll put the plug back in, keep you open for me for later.”

Grabbing the collar, Bucky pushed into Tony, skin slapping with each thrust. “Look at Stevie in the mirror, Anthony. See him watching us? Look how hard he is just from watching me fuck you.”

“Fuck! Bucky. Please, don’t stop. Wanna be your good boy.”

Thrusting a few more times, Bucky felt his release hit and he slumped over Tony’s back until he’d finished. Pressing his lips to Tony’s shoulder, Bucky forced himself to stand up and pull out of Tony. As a small stream of his come trickled out, Bucky licked his lips. Collecting the liquid with his finger, he pressed it back inside Tony, finger smoothing over the muscles of Tony’s rectum. Tony jerked and moaned as Bucky’s fingers explored him.

“God, Tony. You’re gorgeous like this. You’ve been so good for me, honey. Took your punishment so well. Such a good boy. I’m going to take the collar off now and have you lie down on the bed. You’re going to watch me with Steve and after we’re done, I may let you come.”

Breathing hard, Tony smiled brightly at Bucky. “Thank you, sir.” 

Unbuckling the collar, Bucky eased it off and rubbed gently over the aggravated skin of Tony’s neck. “Well done, honey. You took your punishment so well.” Removing the ankle cuffs next, Bucky held out his hands for Tony again. “That’s it, Anthony. I’m gonna wrap you up in the sheets and take care of Stevie, okay?”

Nuzzling against Bucky’s neck, Tony just hummed his agreement. “Can I, please, can I have a kiss?”

Sighing, Bucky unbuckled the last cuff and tossed it aside. “Yes, you can.” 

Looking up, Tony pressed his lips to Bucky’s, shifting to get closer to his dom. Bucky wrapped his arms around Tony and held him close, deepening the kiss, licking inside and luxuriating in the feel of Tony against him. “How was that, honey?”

Tony was breathless and smiling when Bucky pulled back. “Perfect, sir. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Come on now, up on the bed. Do you need some water?”

When Tony shook his head and made no moves toward the bed, Bucky rolled his eyes and picked him up and carried him over to the bed, laying him down near Steve. Covering Tony carefully with the soft sheet, Bucky bent down and kissed his head. Tony let out a happy murmur and snuggled further into the sheet, leaving just his head visible. 

Turning his attention to Steve, Bucky could see there were tear tracks going down his face and his eyes were closed. “Stevie? Open those pretty baby blues for me. I need to be sure you’re okay.”

When Steve opened his eyes, Bucky could see he’d chosen wisely in making Steve wait. It had given Steve the time to really think about what had happened and how foolishly he had acted. “I’m going to remove the gag now, okay? Are you ready? Don’t let go of those balls until I tell you.”

Steve nodded jerkily, fresh tears spilling from his eyes. Kneeling on the bench in order to reach Steve easier, Bucky unbuckled the gag and let the straps drop before gently removing the ball from Steve’s mouth. Dropping the gag on the bed, Bucky gently massaged along Steve’s jaw and gave him a small smile. “Good job, Stevie. Now tell me, are you okay to continue? This is supposed to help you like it did Tony, but if you’re going to use this just to try and hurt yourself, we’re stopping right now.”

“No!” Steve’s voice was hoarse, and he leaned forward toward Bucky before continuing on. “I’m okay, sir. I swear. I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry. I know better than to rush in like that. You are very capable, sir and don’t need a rescue all the time. I should not have abandoned my team or asked Tony to ignore Coulson’s orders. I said such awful things to Tony, and he didn’t deserve that. I was-”

“Hush, Stevie, you’re going to give yourself a panic attack. I’m glad you see what you have done wrong, but I need you to breathe for me now.” Bucky took the balls from Steve’s hands and massaged over his fingers. He brought one of Steve’s hands to his chest and laid it over his heart. “Breathe with me. In and out.” 

As Steve calmed down, Bucky eased him back onto his heels and looked him in the eye once again. They were clearer now, not as glazed over and panicked as before. “There’s my Stevie. I’m glad you’re back with us.”

Steve grinned shyly, then jumped. Looking down for the cause, Bucky saw that Tony had wiggled his way over and had laid a comforting hand on Steve’s thigh. “May I, sir?”

“May you what?”

“May I hug him, sir?”

“Just one. Then it’s time for his punishment.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“You’re welcome, honey. Remember, I want you to watch me with Stevie just like he watched me with you.”

“I will, sir.” Insinuating himself under Steve’s arm, Tony put his own around Steve, making sure to keep them above the waist. He rested his head against his chest, brown eyes soft and caring. “It’s okay, Steve. I love you.”

Steve closed his eyes and rested his cheek in Tony’s hair already breathing easier. “I love you too, Tony.” 

Carefully, Tony released Steve and scurried back under the sheet. Bucky watched him scoot back under the light fabric with a fond smile on his face. After Tony had moved back to where he could see the whole room, Bucky’s attention was, once again, back on Steve. 

“Better now, Stevie?”

“Much better, sir. I’m ready.”

Holding out his hand, Bucky waited for Steve to take it before backing off of the bench himself. When Steve’s feet hit the floor, he stood still for a moment, and Bucky waited for him get his balance back. “Color, Stevie?”

Steve squeezed Bucky’s hand. “Green, sir.”

“Good. Are you ready to accept your punishment?”

“I am sir.” Steve lowered his head as much as possible, wincing slightly as the pointed studs of his collar bit into his skin. 

“I’m glad.” Bucky moved to stand in front of Steve so they were face to face. He rested his hand on Steve’s stomach, thumb feathering lightly over the hard muscle there. “I am going to get your cock ring and the whip, then we will get started. You stay right here, do not move.”

Removing his hand from Steve’s stomach, Bucky fetched the rest of his supplies. Setting the whip down near Tony’s stomach, Bucky brought the cock ring and lube over to Steve. Steve was still as stone, and Bucky felt proud. Steve’s erection had flagged a little since Bucky had finished with Tony, but Bucky knew he could fix that, no problem. 

“Hand out, palm flat to the ceiling, Stevie.”

Steve did as he was told and Bucky placed the cock ring in his palm. Opening the lube again, Bucky poured a little in his hand and reached down to begin stroking Steve back to full hardness. Steve began to shake slightly as Bucky held nothing back. He used every trick he knew Steve liked and began sucking and nipping at his nipples making Steve whine and beg for more. 

When Steve couldn’t take it anymore, he called out. “Ah! Bucky! Sir, I’m close.”

Letting go of Steve’s cock, Bucky sucked Steve’s nipple into his mouth one last time, teeth scraping over the hard bud. He plucked the cock ring from his hand and stretched it between his fingers. “Good boy, Stevie. I’m gonna get this on you, then you’re going to lay over the bench facing the mirror, just like Tony did. I think it’s important for you both to watch and understand why you are being punished. Understand?”

“Yes…” Steve hissed as he felt the cock ring constrict around his erection, “sir.”

Herding Steve back to the bench, Bucky dropped the lube on the bed and had him straddle the seat before leaning forward so his arms dangled to the floor. In this position, Bucky had ample access to Steve’s body and he knew he could utilize every inch of the canvas laid out before him. Kneeling, Bucky lifted his chin and looked Steve in the eye. “I’m going to cuff you to the bench so you don’t move too much for me. Color?”

Shifting his hands to allow the cuffs to be clipped to the rings that had been attached to the bench legs, Steve said, “green, sir.”

Tony had long ago secured the bench to the floor, so when Bucky had Steve’s cuffs attached, he knew there was no chance of things moving or breaking. “Good boy.” 

Leaning over Steve, Bucky took the whip out of the basket and dragged the tip down Steve’s back, until it settled right at the small of his back. “I’m going to give you a choice, Stevie. Are you comfortable with ten strikes from the whip or would you feel better with me using the crop? I will be okay with whatever you choose, but once you do there is no changing your mind.”

Bucky could see Steve thinking it over in the mirror and casually moved the braided red and black leather over Steve’s back in random patterns. 

After a minute of silence, Bucky asked, “I need an answer, Stevie. I even picked out our favorite whip for this. We both know what lovely marks it leaves.”

“The whip, sir. I want the whip. I’m ready for it. I’m so sorry, sir.”

“Good choice, Stevie. I know you’re sorry, but you’re making it up to me now. You’re going to get 10 with this, and Anthony is going to watch every single one.” 

Pulling the whip away from Steve, Bucky cracked it a few times in the air, making both his boys jump. He could still remember when Steve and Tony had first brought up the idea of any sort of physical punishment. Bucky had been terrified and had only agreed after a very long conversation, lots of negotiation, and hours of practice with each crop, paddle, and whip. 

“Do not forget to count after each one. If you forget or lose count, we start over, understand?”

“Yes, sir. I understand.”

“Good boy.” Pulling his arm back, Bucky brought the whip down on Steve’s back. 

As the first welt appeared, Bucky waited and heard Steve utter a quiet, “one.”

Bringing whip down four more times, Bucky was pleased to see the raised red lines on Steve’s back. After Steve said, “five,” Bucky’s hand dropped to his side and he took a few deep breaths. 

“Color, Stevie?”

Steve was breathing just as heavily, hips moving against the padding on the bench. His voice was strained and reedy, but he managed to answer. “Green, sir.”

Resting his hand on Steve’s ass, Bucky let his fingers dip into Steve’s crack, fingertips ghosting over his hole, pressing in just the slightest bit, making Steve whine. “Rut all you want, Stevie. You’re not coming tonight.”

Hips moving faster, Steve groaned. “Oh! Buck! Sir. I’m sorry. I’m ready. I’ll be good, sir, I promise.”

Grinning at Tony, Bucky moved his hand away. “I know you will be, Stevie. You’ve still got five left, and your back is going to look so gorgeous when I’m done. Isn’t that right, Anthony?”

“Yes, sir! So gorgeous.”

Chuckling, Bucky stretched his arm out. “Tell me why you’re being punished, Stevie.”

Steve’s eyes found Bucky’s grey ones in the mirror. “Because I was reckless and abandoned my team and made Tony disobey orders.” 

“That’s right, Stevie. Now you’re going to take your last five strikes and then I think I’m going to have you suck me off. I want to feel those pretty pink lips around my dick.” 

“Yes, sir, I want that. Want to be good for you.” 

Flicking the whip gently over Steve’s thighs and ass ends catching his balls with every twitch of his wrist, Bucky watched him shift against the bench, trying to find some relief. Without warning, Bucky pulled back and brought the whip down on Steve’s back. Steve gave a shout and called out, “six!”

Bringing his arm down four more times, Bucky watched the stripes bloom on Steve’s skin. Satisfied when they didn’t immediately fade away, Bucky dropped the whip to the floor and, like he’d done with Tony, he traced over the marks with his fingers. Steve hissed and arched into the touch, trying to get more of Bucky. 

Doing it again, Bucky pressed down a little harder. Steve bucked against the bench and tried to arch into Bucky’s touch again, wanting more contact. Bucky liked that he did not have to be as gentle with Steve or worry that he’d open up the welts like he did with Tony. 

Dragging his nails down Steve’s back, Bucky grinned. “Look at you, Stevie. Your back is beautiful like this and you love it, don’t you?”

Steve was quiet and Bucky dragged his nails over the welts. “I want an answer, Stevie.”

Moaning into the pain, Steve’s voice was slow and thick. “Mmm...I do, sir. I love it. Love that you can mark me and make it last. Can make me remember to be good, to be better.” 

Fingers combing through Steve’s hair, Bucky lifted his head. “Do you see how hard I am for you, Stevie? I can’t wait to feel your mouth around me.” 

Tugging at his restraints, Steve whined. “Please, sir. I want that. Want you to fuck my mouth and use me.”

“Damn, Stevie. Keep talking like that and I won’t last long.” Steve just grinned and pulled against the bench again, making the cuffs jangle. “Hold your horses, I’m going to release you.” 

Kneeling down and detaching Steve from the bench, Bucky helped him stand. Steve began to sink to his knees, but Bucky stopped him. “Oh no, Stevie. First, we’re going to take a lap around the room, stretch out your legs, then you’re going up on the bed. Tony’s been so good tonight, I think he deserves a treat.” 

Leaning into Bucky’s side and burying his face in Bucky’s neck, Steve nodded. “He does. I want, I wanna…”

Coming around the bed, Bucky stole a peek at Tony who watched them with a hungry expression. “What, Stevie? What do you want?”

“Want to make you both feel good.” 

Bucky could feel Steve’s grin against his skin and he moved them closer to the bed. “You do, Stevie. All the time.” Leading Steve to the bed, Bucky waited for Tony to move. “Now up on the bed, babydoll. I want you on all fours.”

As Steve got into position on the bed, Bucky looked down at Tony and crooked his finger. “Come here, honey.” 

Crawling over, Tony sat back on his heels in front of Bucky. “Sir?”

“Are you ready for your treat?”

Tony’s eyes widened and he nodded quickly. Taking the lube from next to Steve, Bucky pressed into Tony’s hand. “You’re gonna fuck Stevie’s ass while I fuck his mouth. How does that sound?”

Tony tried to speak, but nothing came out at first. “Sounds fantastic, sir. Do I? May I?”

Lifting Tony’s chin, Bucky kissed him, tongue sliding inside to tangle with Tony’s, hands tangling in his hair. “Yes, you get to come. You’ve been a very good boy for me tonight. You know you did something wrong and you apologized and took your punishment so well. I’m so proud of you, honey.”

Tearing, Tony leaned forward and stole a second kiss. “Thank you, sir. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, honey.” Slowly, Bucky reached for the cock ring. “I’m going to take this off now. You’re going to be good for me, aren’t you? Not going to come until I say you can?”

“I’ll be good sir. Going to be so good for you, sir.” 

Bucky removed the cock ring in increments, pausing in the middle to let Tony catch his breath. “That’s it, Anthony. Breathe for me.” Once the cock ring was gone, Bucky kissed Tony one last time and moved around the bed until he was at Steve’s head. Petting Steve’s hair, he asked. “Still doing okay, Stevie?” 

“Yes, sir.”

“And you understand why I am allowing Tony to come and you will continue wearing the cock ring?”

“I do, sir. Tony was good and felt bad and apologized while I refused at first and was a brat.”

“Very good, Stevie. While Tony prepares you I want you to just lick around my cock. Get me nice and wet and when Tony finally pushes inside you, then I’ll fuck your mouth.”

Steve began to tremble and press his head into Bucky’s hand. “Yes, please. I want that sir. Want you both inside me.”

“It’s coming babydoll. You’ll have us both soon.” Taking his cock in hand, Bucky brought it toward Steve’s open mouth. As Steve’s tongue began licking around the head of his cock and dipping into the slit, Bucky looked at Tony. “Start fingering him open, honey. I want to watch your fingers moving in and out of Stevie.”

Tony was breathing hard as he watched Steve tease his tongue around Bucky’s dick. He’d been mesmerized by the dark red stripes along Steve’s back and it was only through sheer will that he hadn’t touched them. He quickly popped open the cap and poured some lube over his fingers. 

Without warning, Tony began pressing his finger into Steve, making the blonde jerk. Smoothing his fingertip around Steve’s rim before pushing his finger into the first knuckle, Tony grinned as he watched his finger begin to move smoothly in and out of Steve. 

Pulling his finger out, Tony reached for the lube again and met Bucky’s look. “May I, sir?”

“Yes, you may. Just two fingers. Get him nice and wet, Anthony. Just like he’s doing to my cock.”

Covering his fingers in the liquid, Tony pushed them inside Steve, making him hiss. As Tony continued to finger him, Steve took the head of Bucky’s dick in his mouth and gave a shallow suck, before dipping the tip of his tongue into the slit. 

“Fuck! Stevie! Do that again.”

Steve repeated the suck and Bucky tightened his fingers in Steve’s hair to keep from thrusting forward. Pulling his cock from Steve’s mouth, Bucky lifted it to his stomach and watched as Steve licked him from base to tip. Leaning forward, Steve dragged his tongue over Bucky’s balls and sucked one into his mouth. 

Cursing again as Steve rolled his testicle with his tongue, Bucky barked at Tony. “Scissor those fingers, Anthony and get him stretched. I can’t wait much longer. I want to watch you fucking him.”

Tony did just as Bucky told him, scissoring his fingers as his slid in and out of Steve. The next time he pushed inside, he crooked his fingers and found that little bundle of nerves and when Steve jerked forward, Tony couldn’t help but giggle. “Found his prostate, sir.”

Bucky grinned. “I see that, Anthony. Stevie are you ready?”

Breathing heavily as Tony continued to massage over his prostate, Steve tried to focus. “Yes! I’m ready! Please, sir.” Tony dragged his fingers over Steve’s prostate one more time, making Steve shout. “Fuck!”

“You heard him, Anthony. He’s ready.” 

Tony smiled and slicked up his cock and slid inside Steve with a groan. “Fuck, Steve. You feel so good. So tight.”

Bucky watched for a minute, before drawing his fingers over Steve’s cheek. “Open up for me, babydoll. You’ve done so well so far. I know you’re going to be perfect for me and just swallow me down.”

Steve’s lips parted and Bucky pushed in slowly. He watched as Steve’s plush pink lips stretched around his girth, taking in every inch until Steve’s nose was pressed against his stomach. “God, Stevie. Yes. You’re so good at this.” 

Tony pulled out until just the tip of his cock remained and slammed back in, grunting as he bottomed out. Bucky watched in awe as Tony held tight to Steve’s hips and fucked Steve hard. When his hand hovered over the still bright red marks on Steve’s back, he bit his lip and asked, “may I, sir?”

Pulling out of Steve’s mouth, Bucky’s lips curved up. “Do it, honey. You know those marks aren’t going to last long. Not like yours will.” Bucky watched as Tony dragged his nails lightly over the welts on Steve’s back, making Steve hiss and buck against him. “That’s it, Anthony. Look how delightfully he reacts. Moving against you and taking me deeper.”

“Not going to last much longer, sir. I’m so close.” 

“I know you are Anthony.” Bucky saw Tony’s hips pick up speed and lose their rhythm and made him wait a minute longer before looking deep into his eyes. “Come for me, Anthony. Come and fill our Stevie up. You’ve been so good for me tonight, I want to see you come.”

Bucky’s words were all Tony needed for his eyes to roll back in his head and spill inside Steve. As his cock softened, he gently pulled out and fell back on the pillows, content to watch their dom finish with Steve. Steve sucked Bucky down and swallowed around the cock in his mouth, tongue moving down Bucky’s shaft and along the vein on the bottom. 

“Yes, Stevie, yes. Keep it up, I’m so close babydoll. You’re gonna swallow it all, aren’t you. I know how bad you wanna be my good boy.” 

Balls drawing up tight, Bucky’s fingers tightened in Steve’s hair as his orgasm hit and he began to spurt in Steve’s mouth. Steve swallowed and looked up through his lashes at Bucky. When Bucky pulled out of Steve’s mouth, he grinned at how red and plump Steve’s lips had become. 

“Well done, Stevie. I’m so proud of you. Ready for me to take that collar and the cuffs off?”

“Yes, sir.” Steve’s voice was wrecked, and Bucky couldn’t help the smile that took over his face. Reaching forward he deftly unbuckled the collar and tossed it aside, moving to the wrist cuffs next. Bucky looked at the head of the bed, and saw Tony lying there, arms open and said, “Stevie, go lie down in Tony’s arms. I’ll take the ankle cuffs off and we’ll go from there.” 

Scurrying back, Steve sank into Tony’s arms, eyes closing when Tony held him close and began petting his hair, fingers brushing gold strands off Steve’s face. “That was so amazing, Steve. You looked so incredible.”

Steve nestled closer and lifted each leg for Bucky to remove the ankle cuffs. “You both stay right there. I’ll get us all some water, then we’re going to take a nice hot bath.”

Covering his boys with the discarded sheet, Bucky hustled over to the mini fridge and grabbed the water bottles. Taking a seat on the edge of the bed, near Steve and Tony’s legs, Bucky passed Steve his water and set the second bottle on the nightstand for Tony. Blissed out as he was, Tony probably would have let Bucky hand him the bottle, but Bucky would rather know for sure Tony was going to drink it. Once Tony had grabbed the water and began to drink, Bucky relaxed a bit. 

Steve was slower to drink, still breathing heavily after everything, eyes at half mast. Taking the bottle from his hand, Bucky opened it and patted Steve on the thigh. “Come here, babydoll. I need you to drink some of this for me.” 

Sitting up, Steve leaned into Bucky’s side, head on his shoulder. Bucky held the bottle to his lips and tipped it so Steve could get some of the cool liquid. As he swallowed, Bucky smiled and tipped the bottle a bit more. “Good, Stevie. Just a little more for me, babydoll.” 

Steve drank about half the bottle with Bucky holding it before taking it in his hands and finishing it off. Tony held out his own bottle which still had about half its water left and passed it to Bucky. He and Steve watched Bucky swallow the water down eagerly, both moving closer to their dom without realizing. 

Draining the last of the water, Bucky just shook his head playfully. “I’m going to go start filling the tub and then I’ll come back for you. Okay?”

He waited until he heard echoing, “yes sirs” to get off the bed and walk into the bathroom. He turned on the tap to begin filling the giant tub and retrieved the lotion from the drawer. Lastly, he pulled out soft fluffy towels from below the sink before going back into the bedroom. 

Steve had curled himself around Tony, lips moving over the brunette’s neck and shoulder, hands moving down his chest and stomach. Tony was smiling and humming with each kiss. Bucky leaned against the door jamb and watched for a minute before clearing his throat and getting their attention. “Enjoying yourselves?”

Tony let out a soft giggle. “Yes, sir. Steve’s lips feel nice on my skin.”

As if given permission, Steve let out a giggle of his own and licked Tony’s cheek. “Tony tastes good.” 

Bucky rolled his eyes and approached the bed. “Come on, babydoll. You first. I know your back will heal by tomorrow, but I want you to get soaking.”

Getting off the bed, Steve kissed Tony one last time and slid his hand into Bucky’s. Bucky led him into the bathroom and to the tub but stopped Steve before he got in. “Do you want me to take the cock ring off, Stevie? I know you can control yourself all night, but we can leave it on if you want.”

Steve thought hard, biting his lip. “I, I, I don’t know, sir. I know I can be good while we sleep, but I’m still not sure. I think I need-” Steve fell silent unsure what he wanted to say.

One look at Steve’s face and Bucky knew exactly what the problem was. Pulling Steve into his arms, Bucky pressed his lips to his temple. “Stevie, do you feel like you need to be punished more?” Steve tried to pull away from Bucky, but Bucky wasn’t having any of it. “No, no, no. Look at me, babydoll.”

Steve met Bucky’s concerned look and his shoulders began to slump. “I, sir, I just don’t know that I was punished enough. I was so mean and I didn’t even feel bad at first and I made Tony cry, and, and…”

“Hush, Stevie. I’ve got you. I know you’re not thinking I didn’t give you the punishment you deserved, right?”

“No! I mean, no sir. Not at all.”

“Good, good.” Bucky looked Steve over and grinned when he got an idea. “How about this, babydoll, we leave the cock ring on tonight. You can let your constant arousal be a reminder that you’re being punished, and then, in the morning, we can renegotiate. Sound fair?”

Arms coming around Bucky again, Steve buried his face in Bucky’s neck. “Very fair, sir. Thank you.”

Bucky was relieved they’d found an easy solution. “Now into the tub and I’ll go fetch Tony.”

Walking Steve over to the tub, Bucky watched while he got in and sank down into the hot water. Steve let out a pleased moan as the water moved over his back and Bucky felt a little better. He turned off the tap and combed through Steve’s hair. “Turn on the jets if you want, babydoll. They’ll feel good on your back.”

When he got back to the bedroom, Bucky found Tony wrapped around Steve’s pillow. “Tony? Honey. Bathtime.”

Tony groaned and held tighter to Steve’s pillow. “Wanna stay here, sir.”

Bucky chuckled, Tony was always so drowsy after they finished a scene, so he was not surprised at all to see Tony clutching the pillow. “I can see that, honey, but we need to get clean after the mission, we’re all a little grimy, and I wanna get these tense muscles relaxed. After we get out, I’m going to rub lotion into those pretty welts I gave you and you’re going to help me get Steve’s back and then we can snuggle under the blankets. How do you feel about Stevie bein’ in the middle?”

Releasing Steve’s pillow, Tony scooted over to Bucky and held his hands out. Bucky scooped him up in a bridal carry and Tony cheered as Bucky carried him into the bathroom. “I want Stevie in the middle, sir. Want us both to cuddle him. He’s so pretty.”

Laughing again, Bucky set Tony’s feet on the floor. He would have put him directly into the tub, but one instance of Tony slipping and almost cracking his head open and they’d learned their lesson. “He is very pretty, honey. And so are you.”

Stepping into the tub, Tony paused a moment to adjust to the temperature, before sinking down into the hot water. Steve watched Tony with an eager gaze and pulled the genius between his legs and wrapped his arms around his chest, fingers moving in circles over the blue light of the arc reactor. “Hi, Tony.”

Wiggling back, Tony rested his head on Steve’s chest. “Hi, Steve. Why didn’t you turn the jets on? And why isn’t Bucky in here with us? It’s a giant tub, there’s plenty of room, and he always makes sure to keep the water out of my face.”

Tony could feel Steve’s chest rumble as he laughed. “One question at a time, sweetheart. Jets aren’t on because I was just enjoying the hot water, so go ahead and hit the button.” Tony did and Steve groaned as the water began to spray over his sore muscles. “And I don’t know why Bucky isn’t in here. Maybe if we ask real nice, he’ll come join us.”

Lifting his head to try and locate Bucky, Tony found him standing nearby, arms crossed, watching them. Putting on his best frown, Tony batted his eyelashes. “Sir? Please come join us. We’re both so dirty and need help getting clean.”

Unable to help himself, Bucky began to laugh. Steve joined in and Tony leaned back against his chest feeling proud. Once he was able to control himself, Bucky got in the tub and leaned back against a few of the free jets, legs tangling with Steve and Tony’s. 

Leaning his head back, Bucky focused on nothing but the steady beat of the water against his sore muscles. Steve did the same and put his hands to good use, massaging Tony’s arms and shoulders. As Steve worked out a particularly tough knot, Tony groaned loud and Bucky lifted his head to watch. 

“Everything okay over there?” Tony had to have some idea what those noises were doing to Bucky.

Tony blushed. “Yes, sir. Steve got out a big knot in my shoulder. It felt really good.”

“Did it now? Did Stevie get the whole knot?”

“He did, sir. I feel amazing.”

Tony looked amazing as well. He was completely boneless against Steve, head back against Steve’s shoulder, hair curling around his ears in the heat, and a dopey grin on his face. “You should thank him, honey. And after I want you to come over here and let me wash your hair.”

Twisting around in Steve’s lap, Tony put his arms around his neck and kissed him sweetly, just a soft press of his lips to Steve’s. “Thank you, Steve.”

Bucky watched Steve’s fingers trail down Tony’s back and pull him close for a second, longer kiss. “You’re welcome, Tony.” 

Seeing Steve relaxed and happy loosened the knot in Bucky’s stomach from earlier. “You two are gonna give me cavities if you keep being so sweet.” 

Unwinding his arms from Steve’s neck, Tony pecked him on the cheek before floating over to Bucky and settling himself between his legs, back to Bucky’s chest. “It’s part of why you love us, sir. The sweetness.”

Picking up the shampoo, Bucky squeezed out a dollop of the lightly almond scented gel and began massaging the soap through Tony’s hair. “You are right about that, Anthony. You and Stevie are so sweet and I adore you both. Don’t know how I got lucky enough to have both of you, but I’m glad I do.”

Tony hummed happily as Bucky’s fingers moved over his scalp. He was too focused on keeping his eyes shut and free of shampoo, so it was Steve who spoke. “Bucky, it’s the same for us. We never expected any of this, but we’re so glad we have it.”

Bucky reached out with a shaking hand for the shower head and turned the water on. As the water warmed, he pressed his lips to Tony’s shoulder and looked over at Steve. “I love you both. Head back, Anthony. I don’t want to get soap or water in your face.”

Obediently tipping his head back, Tony melted further into Bucky as he washed out the shampoo. “Thank you, sir. I love you too.” 

After putting in conditioner and washing it out, Bucky scooted out from under euphoric Tony and beckoned Steve forward. “Your turn, Stevie.”

Taking Tony by the arm, Steve guided him back against the jets. Tony let out an elated sigh as the water pulsed over him and sat up just enough to watch Steve and Bucky. Steve’s scalp wasn’t as sensitive as Tony’s, so Steve usually preferred for Bucky to quickly suds him up and wash it out. After though, Steve loved when Bucky nosed along his neck and jaw to kiss him behind the ear and Tony enjoyed watching Steve’s head loll to the side as Bucky did it. 

When Bucky finished, Steve leaned back into him and closed his eyes a moment. He startled slightly when he felt arms coming around him, but relaxed remembering it was just Bucky. “We’ll stay in a little longer and then,” Bucky yawned, the exhaustion after the battle and punishment suddenly hitting him, “and then, lotion and bed.”

Steve shimmied against him. “Okay, sir, but Tony and I get to wash you first, right?”

Lopsided grin on his face, Bucky nodded. “Yes, Anthony can wash my hair, while you wash everywhere else, but hurry because I’m tired.”

Tony did not need to be asked twice. He and Steve quickly circled Bucky and together got him clean. Tony worked the eucalyptus shampoo into Bucky’s hair, while Steve cleaned everywhere else and used strong fingers to firmly massage the spot where metal met flesh. After the soap was rinsed out, Bucky let his head fall back onto Tony’s shoulder while Steve’s fingers continued to move along and ease stiff muscles. 

Bucky could vaguely feel Tony’s lips in his hair as he let himself just focus on the feel Steve’s hands. “How does that feel, Buck?”

“Amazing, Stevie. Thank you.”

“Ready to get out, sir?”

“Mmm, I am, Anthony. Help me?”

“Of course.” Tony got an arm around Bucky’s waist and helped him stand while Steve pulled the plug, so the water could drain. 

Bucky got out first and wrapped a towel around his waist before holding out his hand to Steve. Once he had Steve in a towel, Bucky did the same for Tony. When they were mostly dry, Bucky tugged the towel off of Tony. “Bend over for me honey, hands on the vanity.” 

Doing as he was told, Bucky grabbed the lotion and began rubbing it into Tony’s behind and thighs. Tony whined at the first touch of the cold lotion, but it soon changed into a moan as the cream soothed the marks Bucky had left. 

Running a hand through his hair, Bucky was glad about what he saw. Tony was completely and totally relaxed, and judging by the smile on his face he was extremely satisfied by how things turned out. “You’re all done, Anthony. Go get into bed and Stevie and I will join you shortly.”

“Yes, sir.” Tony scurried out of the bathroom leaving Steve and Bucky alone. 

“Turn for me, babydoll.” 

Steve did and Bucky rubbed lotion into each stripe the whip had left, moving his fingers in small circles to leave no bit of reddened skin untouched. 

Taking hold of Steve’s still hard cock, he moved his hand over it and made sure blood flow was still good. He also felt around the cock ring, making sure it was not pinching or cutting into Steve. “Does it feel okay, Stevie? No tingling sensations or pins and needles?”

Steve took a deep breath and tried not to think about Bucky’s fingers around him. “Still good, sir. I’ll be okay tonight. I’ll wake you if anything changes. Promise.”

“Good, Stevie.” Bucky took his off Steve's dick and handed him the wet towels, “take the towels to the hamper for me, and then join Anthony in bed.” 

Steve gathered up the towels while Bucky capped the lotion and put it away. Once Steve had gone, Bucky finger combed his wet hair and went to join his boys in bed. Tony had unfolded the comforter and was buried underneath it and plastered to Steve’s side, eyes already closed as he drifted off. Steve was still awake and watched as Bucky got close. 

“Everything okay, Steve?”

Steve smiled. “Yeah, I’m okay, Buck. Tired and ready to sleep, but gotta have you here.”

Lifting the blanket, Bucky crawled under and slid close to Steve, arm draping over his waist. “Good. We’ll talk in the morning about the rest.” 

Falling asleep proved to be easy. After the battle with the Doombots and punishing his boys, Bucky was exhausted and his eyes shut as soon as his cheek hit the pillow. For Steve, it was a bit more difficult. Finding a comfortable position was a challenge when every movement of the blanket brought his attention down to his aching cock. Eventually, he just closed his eyes and did his best not to think about it and instead forced his thoughts to the two beautiful men sleeping beside him. 

* * * * * *

It was still early morning when Bucky woke to Steve slowly rutting against his leg. “Steve. Wake up, Steve.” Changing tactics, Bucky got a good grip on Steve’s hair and pulled his head back. “Stevie, wake up.”

Steve slowly blinked awake and then turned bright red as he realized what he was doing. Rolling to his back, he covered his eyes with his arm. “I’m sorry, Buck. I didn’t know I was-” 

“Quiet, Stevie.” Steve shut up and moved his arm. “Now I believe I said we’d talk in the morning about whether or not you required more punishment.”

Steve gulped. “Yes, sir, we did.” 

“Do you feel as though you’ve been properly punished?”

Tears began to form in Steve’s eyes as he nodded. “I do, sir. You punished me and I learned my lesson and felt sorry and you forgave me.”

“That’s right, babydoll.” Bucky leaned down and kissed Steve’s cheek. “I’m going to remove the cock ring now and I’m going to stroke your big hard dick until you come. Do you want to wake Anthony?”

“I do, sir.” Steve began to roll his hips under the blanket. “Want to feel both your hands on me.”

“I love the way you think, Stevie.” Straddling Steve to keep him still, Bucky nudged Tony. “Anthony, honey. Wake up for us.” Tony just buried himself further in his pillow, until Bucky began to tickle him. 

“I’m awake! I’m awake! No more tickling!” 

“Open your eyes, honey and I’ll believe you.” When Tony’s sleepy brown eyes opened to look into Bucky’s, Bucky leaned over and pressed his lips to Tony’s. 

“Okay, I’m definitely awake now. What’s going on?”

“We’re gonna get Stevie off.” 

Sitting up on his elbows, Tony smiled. “How?”

“Hands right now, but maybe later we can surprise him in the gym or in his studio.”

“What about both?”

Bucky chuckled. “Maybe both, but for now, I’m going to move and we’re going to get rid of the cock ring.”

Sliding off Steve’s lap, Bucky shuffled the blanket down and looked at Steve’s cock. It was hard and red, and leaking precum on his stomach. “Hands behind your head.” Steve did as he was told and raised his hips expectantly. “Ready, Stevie?”

“Yes, sir.” 

Carefully, Bucky removed the cock ring and Steve let out a hoarse shout as he was released. “Fuck! Please, Buck, Tony, need to come. Please touch me!”

Circling his fingers around the base, Bucky got Tony’s attention. “You heard him, honey. Let’s make him come.” 

Tony palmed Steve’s balls as Bucky stroked him slowly from root to tip. Steve thrust into their touch, wanting them to move faster. “Please, more. Faster. I’m so close, sir.”

Stroking a little faster, Bucky swiped his thumb over the head and pressed into the slit. “Come when you’re ready, Stevie. You’ve been so good. We want to see you come.” 

Steve shouted and Bucky shifted back to smooth, steady strokes. Tony’s hand joined his and Steve’s head began to thrash back and forth. With both of them touching him, Steve did not last much longer and his back bowed as he came over his stomach and chest. Tony let go of Steve and cuddled into his side to watch Bucky stroke him through the aftershocks. 

After Steve had finished, Bucky kissed up his stomach to his lips. “Beautiful, Stevie. Absolutely beautiful.” 

Bucky began to move out of bed, but Steve and Tony whimpered and he smiled. “I’ll be right back. We need a wet rag to clean up Stevie. Then we can go back to bed.”

Satisfied with Bucky’s answer, Tony rested his cheek on Steve’s chest and moved his fingers in the mess on Steve’s stomach. Bucky quickly got a towel wet with warm water and came back to find Tony pulling his finger out of his mouth, grinning. 

“If I’d known you were gonna clean him up, I wouldn’t have left.” 

Tony blushed, and caught the towel Bucky threw. With soft, gentle strokes he wiped Steve down and tossed the towel into the hamper. “Come back to bed, Bucky. It’s still early and I don’t have a meeting til one.”

Bucky got back in bed and pulled the covers over them all and rested his head on Steve’s chest, sleep already dragging him under.


End file.
